Conscious Connections
by yuii-chan
Summary: The appearance of a new manager in Seigaku shocks everyone. However she is not what you think she is so...who is she? The secrets hidden by her... will it be discovered by the regulars? UPDATE! Chaper 2 Betrayed...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me so all the credits go to its mangaka. **

I would liketo thank all the readers who spared some time reading my fic. All reviews are welcome!

**Chapter One—Who is she? **

"Azuki! How's my performance today?" The red-hair boy asked enthusiastically.

"Maru-chan, you need to improve on your serve." The girl hands him a towel.

"Hai hai." He answered while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"And your grip… try this way." The girl in raven black hair showed the boy.

"Oh this is good! I'll try it! Jackal, I found a new way to grip this!"

The girl smiled.

RING RING

"Hai? Azuki here." The girl answered. "Really? Alright. I'll be there. Yeah. I am done here anyway. See you." She put her mobile phone into her bag.

"You are going off already?"

"Akaya!"

"You just came a while ago." Kirihara said.

"Well you can all practice now." Azuki smiled.

"I don't understand why you refuse to study here." Niou joined in.

"It's not that… it's expensive. I can't ask any more from my family." Azuki said.

"But—"Akaya began but Azuki stood up.

"Sorry I have to get going. Tell Gen-chan I'm off… I'll visit Chi-chan tomorrow. Hey practice hard okie?" Azuki waved.

"Bye." The three of them waved reluctantly.

Once on the street, Azuki's phone rang again.

"Hai. Yes Keigo, I am on my way." she sighed.

-----------------------------

"Genius manager?" Oishi repeat after Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Yes. Have you heard of her?" Sensei asked.

"No."

"I heard from another coach. She's really good at spotting player's weakness and then trains them. Her ability in seeing those weaknesses is undeniable." Ryuzaki-sensei explained.

"Then what is it about her?" Oishi asked, still curious on why Ryuzaki-sensei is talking about this girl.

"Sohma Azuki, Year 2-B."

"Ah! Sohma Azuki! Are you sure?" Oishi said.

"Yes. I asked the female Tennis Club. They said she is not in their club."

"Does that mean… she is not good in playing?" Oishi asked. How weird.

"No. She is good in tennis no doubt, perhaps even better than some of our regulars." Ryuzaki sensei said.

"Bu—But how can this be? Why isn't she playing tennis then?"

"I don't know either. I thought of trying to persuade her into our club."

"Hm… if she agreed then it would indeed be an advantage to us." Oishi sat down. This doesn't sound easy. "I heard from others that she did not join any club or activities. She usually leaves after class."

"Oh ya? You sure know a lot." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"My classmates told me. It's very common because a lot of guys have their eyes on her."

"Haha yes, she has a fair complexion and long black hair. Very pretty indeed." Ryuzaki sensei nodded. "I heard from some of the teachers that she's a nice kid." But no doubt this also brings jealousy among female students.

"Sensei, are you serious about this?" Oishi asked.

"Why not? Like you said if she joined our club it would be advantageous for us. I'll talk to her." Ryuzaki-sensei puts her pen down.

Oishi went back for practice…

A/N: Tezuka in Germany

"Oishi, where were you?" Kikumaru asked when he saw his partner.

"Ah Ryuzaki-sensei called me to discuss something." Oishi said.

"Nani nani? The arrangement for players next match?" Kikumaru asked.

"Not really… it's something else…" Just then Azuki passed by their tennis court. Oishi couldn't help but look at her. So petite yet elegant…

"Fuji! O-chibi! Inui! Taka-san! Momo, Kaidoh! Look at Oishi!!!" Kikumaru shouted.

Everyone in the tennis court turn to look at Oishi. Oishi got a shock. "WH—what is it?" he asked.

Due to Kikumaru's loud voice, Azuki stopped for a moment and turned to look at the tennis court. Her eyes met with them. She smiled and left.

"Uwaaaa isn't that Sohma Azuki from year 2? She smiled at us!" Momo jumped.

"Momo don't you know her? She's also a second year student." Kikumaru asked.

"But we are not in the same class… she's a nice person but somehow … hm… it seems hard to go near here. How do you say this…?"

"Mysterious air around her." Inui appeared from behind all of a sudden.

"Sou sou! That is what I want to say!" Momo nodded in agreement. "And she seems too beautiful that makes it rather difficult to mix with her."

"Is it because no one knows her well? I mean, it's hard to mix with someone at first but when you get to know them better they are actually not what you thought." Oishi said.

"I am not sure about that…" Momo said. It seems that she don't talk much about herself.

"What's wrong Oishi?" Fuji asked. Oishi looks concerned.

"Iya… nothing."

"I know! Oishi likes her!!! Sohma Azuki!!!" Kikumaru hugged Ryoma from behind. "Isn't it Oishi?"

"Eh? Hey don't joke about things like this! No… no it's not true!" A panicked Oishi denied.

There was laughter from the regulars. From the tennis court.

Azuki stood near the tree and watch them…

---------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK

"Please come in." A lady's voice said.

"Did you call me?" Azuki asked.

"Ho ya? You are here. Please sit down…" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"How can I help you sensei?"

"…. Do you know why I called you?"

"You want me in your club?" Azuki asked, guessing what is playing in the old woman's mind.

"I thought it would be a good chance for you and our club if you are willing to join us." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"………………….."

"I am not asking you to give me an answer now. Please consider about my suggestion. Our tennis club really needs a manager and I think you can help them to improve. But we only have silly kids on our tennis club… that is, if you are willing to help them."

"Why me?"

"Sorry?" Ryuzaki-sensei was caught off guard by Azuki's question.

"I guess you ask me to join for a reason isn't it?"

"Don't misunderstand. It's okay if you don't feel like joining us but I sincerely hope you'll consider about it. No doubt that I heard about you from another coach but most importantly is that you are a good player … it would be a waste for you to not join any club. I will not stop you if you plan to join the female tennis club… however do consider my offer."

"I'll think about it…" Azuki said and left. She sighed. She'd guessed about this invitation when Ryuzaki sensei called for her and she was ready to reject. But why not reject her now? Azuki have no idea.

She did think of joining Seigaku's tennis club as manager but things are not as easy as they are. What about the others? They will be angry.

"Kiyosumi, what do you think?"

"Seigaku have a lot of strong players. It would be good if you be their manager." Sengoku said.

"Sigh. You really think so?" Azuki stir her drink with the straw.

"I guess so. Although I would hate for you to join them but they are good."

"I am your 'mother'… you have to tell me the truth!" Azuki said.

"Hai hai you are the mother who discovered my talent in tennis two years ago… well actually thanks to you, I found something in life. Hahaha but when I asked you to join Yamabuki you refused. If only you'll train my whole team."

"Training you alone is tiring enough." Azuki stuck her tongue out at Sengoku.

"Uwaaa Azuki, I thought you were matured enough to not do this."

"And I thought you were matured enough to stop saying that."

"Sigh… fine. You are always right. I guess the decision is in your hand… maybe you can try. If it's not suitable then perhaps you can quit."

But Azuki was so engaged in her own thoughts that she did not hear Sengoku.

After talking to Sengoku, Azuki went to the shop and bought some flowers and cake. She walked towards the white building that she had been going in and out for several weeks now.

"Chi-chan!!! How are you today?" Azuki's cheerful voice filled the room.

"Azuki." The boy smiled. He's glad that she is here to see him today.

"Hehe I bought some flowers and cake."

"Thanks. There's no need for all these every time you come over. It's enough for me that you come and visit me."

"Yukimura Seiichiro. What are you talking about? I have known you all my life so don't talk to me as if I am a stranger." Azuki ruffled his hair like a kid.

"Azuki you never change… you did that to me when we were young too." Yukimura laughed.

"You too! Remember the time I broke the vase in a flower shop? You took it for me… your kindness had never changed all these years."

"Haha don't talk about that again… you'll make me feel embarrassed." Yukimura said with a smile.

There was a sudden quietness in the room.

"Azuki. I really want to thank you for what you have done for us these few years."

"What are you talking about!? I was sincere and I like all of them. They are nice and protective towards me, like their kawaii little sister hahahaha." Azuki laughed. But there was something in that laugh. It isn't an all-hearted laugh.

"What about Hyotei? Are they doing well?" Yukimura asked.

"Hm? Yea… Keigo… I mean Atobe is training very hard these days. The other regulars are doing very well too." Azuki smiled. "Rikkaidai is also doing very well. I believe they work hard, for you."

"Azuki, something is not right today. is it you have something to tell me?" Yukimura asked. Since they are childhood friends, he knows when there's something not right.

"Chi-chan… I … well, today Seigaku's coach asked me to be their manager… I had been thinking … I didn't plan to join them but then again, it's not such a bad idea…"

"SO that is what that had been disturbing your mind?" Yukimura asked with a small laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Haha no… Azuki, you had worked hard in helping us. I believe it's time you should follow your heart, do what you want to do. Don't get tied-up because of us. I believe they should be independent now, without your help."

"But… I … I …" Azuki looked down. There were tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know what you want to say… but what does your heart say?" Yukimura pats her hand.

Azuki wiped off her tears. "I am joining Seigaku's tennis team."

----owari----

A/N: I would like to try writing something different from SG Boarding School hahahaha! So this is what i came up with... i'm not sure whether anyone will like it but just wanna give it a shot!!!


	2. Betrayed

I guess I'll juz update another chapter and see how hehe... I kinda like this story actually, dunno why…and it would be sad to abandon or delete it -cry-

**Craze**: wahahaha you found out! I want to do a little cross-over with Fruits Basket, but not much because I'm afraid some readers might not know about FB…

**Sylindara**: Sorry for the confusion! Basically what she meant at the end was to join as a manager, not joining their team for competition etc… And, about her in Rikkaidai, she is definitely not in their club. It's just that she had promised Yukimura to help train them (since some time ago and they had tied a close bond due to this), she meets up with them at a club (you know, those outside tennis club for exclusive members) and assist them. Sorry for not explaining these!.

**SuzieOT**: Basically Azuki doesn't play for some reason (will be revealed in later part of the story). Her greatest skill is actually to spot weaknesses and strengths very accurately and within very short time, which is a rare talent in the field.

**Baka Tori Atam**: Haha, thanks! Keep updated!

**Ai Ling**: Ooops, thanks for correcting me! Yes, I guess there's still lots of uncertainty and confusion… so please feel free to ask me questions if I miss any explanation in the story…

**Eien no Kaze**: Arigato! Hope you'll like this too!

**Chapter 2—Betrayed **

"Alright, everyone gather around!" Ryuzaki-sensei called out to all members in the tennis court.

"I would like to introduce a manager that I'd just recruit. Don't get the wrong idea that she'll be doing your cleaning jobs. She is here to help improve the standard of our tennis club." Ryuzaki sensei smiled.

There were whispers passed between the members. But the regulars remained silent.

"Sohma Azuki from 2-B. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." and she bowed politely.

"Sa everyone else continue your practice! Regulars come over here." Ryuzaki sensei ordered. The regulars came closer.

"Let me introduce to you—this is our vice captain Oishi. This is Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui and Kawamura. They are all in third year. These two are Kaidoh and Momoshiro, same as you in second year. And this is our first-year regular, Echizen Ryoma."

"Nice to meet you." Oishi extend his hand for a handshake. Azuki shook it and replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"Maa Azuki you need not restrain yourself. Relax." Ryuzaki-sensei said, seeing her being so polite and all.

"Hai." Azuki said.

"Well then I'll leave them to you. I need to get back to office for now… Be strict on them if you need to!" Ryuzaki-sensei said and left the tennis court.

There was an awkward silence as none of them spoke.

"Uh… then shall we continue our practice now?" Oishi asked the others.

"Ah… please continue. I would like to watch." Azuki said.

"Ah… hai." Oishi said. Somehow this is getting really weird.

As they adjourned their practice, all Azuki did was sit aside and watch. She had a notebook with her and starts jotting down something on it as she watch the practice.

"Nanka… it feels like Inui." Kikumaru said while passing his shot to Oishi.

"Eiji it's not nice to say that." Oishi replied.

"Yeah. I heard that." Inui said from the next court.

"Hahaha gomen Inui." Kikumaru laughed.

Soon the practice ended. Azuki approached them.

"Kikumaru-senpai, since you do acrobatics, I have a new move that might be suitable for you (A/N: no, Azuki is not going to demonstrate)… and acrobatics need a lot of energy. You need a lot of stamina to confront your opponents. We'll get to that after this." Azuki smiled and pass him the water.

"Ah, Arigato! A new move-nya? That will be interesting!"

"Fuji-senpai, do you want to practice on how to control your weakness concerning the triple counter attack?" Azuki asked.

"EH? How… how do you know about it?" Since Fuji did not demonstrate his triple-counter during practice, how did she know about it?

"It's so famous, how could I not know?" Azuki replied. She had watched him and the others play in other matches against other schools.

"Hm… if you could help me, then I'll be really grateful." Fuji said.

"That is my responsibility. Leave it to me." Azuki said with a small smile.

"Then? What about me?" Momo asked. "Where do I need to improve?"

And so this goes on and on… she explains every detail to all of them. And so after that all of them changed back to their school uniform.

"Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai are you going back?" Momo asked.

"Nya? No. why?"

"Hehe what about some burgers to fill our empty stomach?" Momo asked. "Echizen is coming as well."

"Yea! Oishi, let's go!" Kikumaru said.

"Alright. Since I have nothing to do anyway." Oishi said.

"Ah Azuki! Over here! Want to go for burger together?" Kikumaru waved at her.

Azuki stood and consider that idea for a while. Would it be alright?

"Azuki! What are you thinking about? Let's go together-nya!" Kikumaru is the type that easily gets close to people.

"Hai!" And she hurriedly ran behind them.

After paying for their meals, they settled down to eat.

"Sohma-san, you joined our school since first year?" Oishi asked.

"Please call me Azuki. Yes… I joined in the first year."

"But I don't see you mix along with your classmates." Momo said between bite.

"Hm… I don't know. Maybe they don't like me." Azuki said solemnly.

Isn't that obvious? The guys in her class although like her a lot, felt that she's hard to get near. The girls on the other hand do not like her (in another word, jealous).

But Azuki is not THAT hard to get near… they just didn't try. She's a nice person although she has her own problems and secrets.

"Why not? I think that you are a nice person." Momo said with a mouthful of fries.

"Momo-senpai! You are spilling them out!" Ryoma said with irritation.

"Hm…haha hahahaha" Azuki laughed softly. Seeing Ryoma and Momo reminds her of the past…

"Eh…?" The others stared at her. For one, they had never seen her laugh before. Usually she will only smile.

"Ah… what is it?" She asked (finished laughing).

"Ne Azuki, I heard that your family is quite well off. Is it true?" Momo asked.

"Momo, how can you ask—Sorry Azuki." Oishi apologized on behalf of Momo.

"Iya, don't worry about it. Those are neither my property nor money." Azuki said.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"Um, well those are my father's hard-earned money not mine." Azuki explained.

"Waaaah Azuki you are really thoughtful." Kikumaru said.

"Ah, iie, it's not… it's not like that…" Azuki said softly. The others were puzzled.

"Is there any problem?" Oishi asked.

"Ahaha no, no problem." Azuki said, faking a laugh.

The others did not ask further. Asking too much might cause inconvenience to her.

"Hey Niou, order one set for me too!" a familiar voice struck Azuki. Without any reason she started to look down.

"Azuki, what's wrong?" Oishi asked.

By the mention of her name, the few Rikkaidai who passed by them turned to look.

There were five of them—Niou, Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu and Kirihara.

They stared at her in disbelief.

The other Seigaku members at that time still have no idea who these guys are (they didn't know that they are from Rikkaidai…?) but they felt a surge of irritation seeing those boys in yellow stare at their manager.

"Do you have a problem with our manager?" Momo stood up and ask them.

"Manager?" Their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes. MA-NA-GER." Momo replied.

The group of boys had a surprised look. However that look turned into anger soon.

"Come on, let's go." Marui said. They left the fast food restaurant without a word.

Azuki felt a piercing pain in her chest. She wanted to cry. But she promised herself that she'll be stronger. She won't let others see the weak side of her.

However that still does not change the fact that she had hurt them. She knew they felt betrayed. Furious. Pain. She regretted it too… regret for not informing them in the first place. Regret for going out with them today although it's nobody's fault.

"Azuki are you alright? You don't look well." Oishi said.

"Yea, I'm fine." She forced a smile.

---------------------------------

"Dad…?" No answer.

Azuki sighed a little and closed the door after taking off her shoes.

She knew it. How could it be possible? Her father will not be home this early. To be exact, he's not even home sometimes.

Azuki slumped her tired body on the couch. If only… if only… … she sighed again. Life had been difficult on her. She's an orphan who has no idea who gave birth to her. She had been living in misery till the kind Mr and Mrs Sohma brings her home as their child. Things were perfect until two years ago…

RING RING

Azuki's house phone rang.

"Azuki. Can we talk?"

It was Niou.

"Yea. Where?"

"Outside your house."

Azuki stood up and peered outside. All four of them are standing near the gate.

She quickly opens the door and asked them in.

"I think there's no need for that… we just came here to clarify something." Niou said, rejecting her.

"I am sorry…" Azuki muttered.

"What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing!" Akaya asked angrily.

"I should have told all of you earlier. I have agreed to be Seigaku's manager."

"Why all of a sudden?" Jackal asked. "Is there any reason behind it?"

"Yea. Why did you join them? Why now?" Marui said with a hurt expression.

"I don't know… I guess I want to do something. I want to help them." But deep down she knew that was a lie. She wanted more than that. She wants to join them. She longed to be part of their family. Part of something she had been watching from afar since one year ago…

"Azuki, transfer to our school. Don't go with them." Akaya said.

"I… I can't…"

One year ago when her father said that he'll register her in Seishun Gakuen, she did not reject. She just let it be… let go of the hurtful past and look forward.

"Why not? Or are you already on their side? You hate us? You don't want to mix with us anymore?" Akaya asked, making her more guilty and confused than ever.

"NO! It's not that! I… still care… for you guys. But…" But I want to do something that I'd always wanted to do. She had not thought about transferring although both sides have been urging her to do so. Shishido and the others have been asking her to leave that school but somehow, the thought never occur to her.

"I understand. We won't bother you anymore." Niou said. "Let's go." And the team left with him.

Azuki can only watch their back from afar…

**--------owari--------**

A/N: Azuki actually have a sad past which not many know. It will be revealed gradually throughout the chapters. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
